happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Specy Spooktacular VI
Specy Spooktacular VI is a 4-hour long Halloween special. Episodes will be made in a period between mid-September and the end of October 2017. Like Specy Spooktaculars IV and V, it will have 50 episodes. Credited Writers with Spooky Names *Lord O' Darkness - Lord O'Deathness, Lord from the Dark Shadows, Good Lord! It's the Darkness! *BlueTide - BloodTide, Blew Up and Died, EvilTide, The Hills have BlueTides, BlueBlood, Tsunami and Tide, Tidehunter *Yellow-spider-kitty - It's Kitty Azalea, Black-Widow-Baby, Stephen-King-Miniseries, ��-��-��, Sit Still, Look Kitty *HowlLuna2016 - Happy Howl-oween!, Night of the Living Luna *Sugar&spicearenotspecial - Sugary Sphinx, Spooky Are Not Special, Angel & Devil *Justinsz - Just *insert pun here*, Jumanjisz, Szpooky Szcary Szkeletons *Purplecupcake1345- PurpleBlood, Night of The Living Cupcakes, Born in 1345 Died in 1945 *MMB The Coolest - MMB The Creature from the Deep, Billy Con Carne, Kill Bill, MMB The Not-So-Coolest, Pokemon Ultra Bill and Ultra Jenjen *Roselina the fox - Roselina the black cat, Hallowina, Rose red blood *Bruninhorangel7 - Bigfootinhocrangel7, Ghostboogey666, Zombinhorandead7 Episodes # The Legend of Big Paw - Mew and Cryptie search for Big Paw. # Fear the Killer - Nutley returns from the dead to murder everyone. Will Irin stop him? # Carn-Evil Rides - Soffie discovers an old, abandoned amusement park. Unfortunately, so does a ghost in a nearby haunted house. # Teenage Scream - Raylan delvops an unnatural power, and unleashes it via school. # Ghost Wanted - Ghoul goes trick-or-treating, though being a ghost will not help anything at all. # The Hospice Project - Cam decided to searching for paranormal activities that happening in the hospital. # How Do You Love Me Now - With a witch's help, Lustly finds the way to make boys like her, by killing other girls. # Gulp and Gasp - Two guys go into the old train station to searching for a treasure, unaware that they being followed. # Trick or Threat: Maxx and his friends decide to go trick-or-treat like old time, but then something unusual happened when they go to the wrong house. # Handy Scissorhands: Handy uses scissors to replace his nubs. # Obey my Disorders: Sniffles tries to remove his friends disorders though a machine, only for it to go horribly wrong... # Society Lump-tious: Lumpy rebels after he had some rude service, causing the world to riot, since Lumpy works almost everywhere. #Duo Danger: Jenna and Chloe both find out they used to be a failed Devious experiment named Anna, split into two, and adopted by Joan. #Wishing you Hell: Snowball (YSK) gets a wishing wand, that kills a random tree friend after she grants a wish... # Hexes and Wands: When Hexe's wand is cursed she and several other witches need to find out how to break the curse before the curse spreads. # Chameleon To Dark Side Of The Force: After being possessed by a evil demon, Shapeshift becomes part of hell and kills anything good. Because of this, he becomes the real satan. # Howl Do You Know?: Luna finds out that Squeaks can flip out at the full moon too! # Murder Animal Panslaughter: Pan decides to kill endangered animals and become a serial creature murder. # The Leopard Of Mutant Mountains: Blizzard the snow leopard accidentally swims on snow toxic waste, Causing him to mutate into a yeti+leopard hybrid-like humanoid creature. # Chef At The Murdern: A switching curse is causing Roaster to flip out at seeing something chicken fried-related and Nugget be all normal. # Fizz Fizz, Bang Bang: After dying from a terrible soda accident, Fizzles' spirit comes back to get revenge on those who laughed.... # An American Werewolf in Happy Tree Town: A spell gets cast on Seth, causing him to turn into a werewolf # Giggles the Guinea Pig: Desperate for work, Giggles becomes a "test monkey" for Sorcery's evil spells # Stone Guardians: Gargoyles come to life and reek havoc on Happy Tree Town # Billions of Bunnies: Cuddles uses a magic spell to clone himself when he realizes that he has an overbook schedule, not realizing the true evil nature of the cloning spell. # Scariest Phantom Of The Death-Opera Song: Figaro sings a death rock opera song that people find a ghostly moan-like subliminal message while slowing it down. # Queen of De-Nile: Pharaoh Wrappy breaks into a Halloween party and has a run-in with Murfy and Mariah. # Classique Bones: Mono finally meets someone who shares his interests...in the afterlife. # I'm Re-zet-ting This - Zet ironically gets thrown into prison, and attempts to "redeem" himself by killing all the criminals in the area. # Down Sin The Dumps: Nun goes insane and begins a killing spree, when meanwhile Damion is attempting to stop him. # Trick or Tweets: Nestor mocks Tweets' haunted house online, so Tweets tries to scare some sense into him. # Fortune is Fake: Amira is foretelling to Oscar that death is coming to him. # Uphill Masks: Mask comes across a magical mask that ends up altering his entire personality, as well as giving him some unique yet cartoony powers. # Gummies For Dummies: Sorcery turns tree friends into gummy bears and tortures them. Now it's up to Nutty to rescue them. # Cat and Mouse Stories: Dolly, tired of being labeled as small and cute, gets transformed into a werecat. Meanwhile, Niya gets taken in by a witch after being painted black. # An American Wereskunk in Happy Tree Town: Beauregard gets revenge on Disco Bear by turning into a wereskunk. # Octophobia: In an alternate ending to Read em and Weep, Petunia is miraculously restored but left with an immense fear of tentacles. # The Ghost Of Library Readace: After a library earrape sound accident, Booko comes back to life as a evil ghost who when someone talks or makes a sound really loud at the library, Will kill them for her own revenge. # Emo G: Gloomy starts wearing a smiling mask. But things aren't so bright and happy when a masked killer is reported at large. # Imagination Manipulation: Phobia gets into the minds of Daydream and Chaffy to bring their corrupted visions to life. # Dine-osaur Out: Dino Digs is fused with his suit in an accident, turning him into a giant killer dinosaur, with Sniffles being the only one to stop him. # After Wild: The wildlife became enraged and hunts the campers down after being destroyed by hunters and lumberjacks. # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD # TBD- Finale Intros Part I In a parody of Kayne West's Famous music video. Serval wax tree friends (Howdy, Daphne, Random, Zet, Pan, Smith and Superspeed and all in bed as wax figures, when suddenly it cuts to vampire Lumpy sucking the the blood and organs from Giggles, dipping her remaining body in wax and putting them in the same bed. However the their is no room so he throws the Superspeed one and has the wax figure shatter, as the pieces spell out Specy Spooktaculr IV Part I. Summary: Welcome to our sixth annual horror story. Starting off the spooks is Mew and Crytipe searching for the legendary Big Paw, An old friend making a come back, Soffie goes to an irregular amusement park and Raylan gets an unusual power... Bonus Content Disk 1: Bonus Episodes *Bonus Episodes: Pumpkin Spice-y, Eyeful of Trouble Part 1 and 2, The Incredible Shrinking Paws, Can't Unseen It, Go To Water Way and five favorite episodes from Coral Reef Friends, Creepy Cryptid Friends, and Happy Insect friends each. **All five episodes of Happy Tree Friends Juniors **All 10 episodes of Life Skills 101 (Series) including the banned ones. *Raylan's My Blood cover, full version. *Special Specy Spooktacular shorts: Old Skull Theater, Make the Ghost of It, Catch My Drift and Taking A Look. Disk 2: Bonus Content *Trailer for Arc 3 *All advertisements for Specy Spooktacular VI *Two new shorts: Candy Corn Kringle and Trick or Treat Kringle Disk 3: Computer Game *Pop this disk into your computer to play a special game: **Play some horror-style games with characters from the episodes. Example: With Cream, you play a parody of Five Nights at Freddy's. Physical Stuff *10 pullout posters that if connected, make a scene: *#TBA *#TBA *#TBA *#TBA *#TBA *#TBA *#TBA *#TBA *#TBA *#TBA *Three statuettes: One of Horseplay with Jackie on his head in a Zombie-like pose, one of Mole holding a Jack-o-Lantern that looks like Mime's head but he is holding it similarly to Cuddles holding his Yo-Yo, and one of Cream deactivated, in a pose that looks like Golden Freddy's. Title Cards Fear the Killer.png|Fear the Killer Carnevilrides.png|Carn-Evil Rides Ghostwantedposter.png|Ghost Wanted Rezettingthis.png|I'm Re-zet-ting This hospiceproject.png|The Hospice Project howloveme1.png|How Do You Love Me Now TrickorThreat.png|Trick or Threat Obey_my_disorders.png|Obey my disorders handyscissorhands titlecard.png|Handy Scissorhands Hexes-and-Wands.png|Hexes and Wands Murderanimalpanslaughters.png|Murder Animal Panslaughter Leopardofmutantmountain.png|The Leopard Of Mutant Mountains queenofdenile title.png|Queen of De-Nile gulpandgasp1.png|Gulp & Gasp Classiquebones titlecard.png|Classique Bones trickortweets titlecard.png|Trick or Tweets gummiesfordummies titlecard.png|Gummies For Dummies Catandmouse titlecard.png|Cat and Mouse Stories octophobia titlecard.png|Octophobia emoG titlecard.png|Emo G Ghostlibrarayreadace.png|The Ghost Of Library Readace Imaginationinsanity.png|Imagination Manipulation afterwild1.png|After Wild Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:DVDs